The Time Turner
by Trickster Puppet
Summary: FotF/ME. When Granger's time-turner breaks, she ends up schooling with none other then Lucius, Snape, Sirius, James, Cissy, Lupin, Peter and many other memorable names. & what happens when she begins to re-think her opinion of some people?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Name:** Sarah  
**Pairing:** Main pairing is Lucius & Hermione; other pairings may come into play  
**Disclaimers:** Everything that Rowling owns, I don't (obviously). This was also inspired by the ff _when the past becomes your future_  
**Summery:** Its Hermione's fifth year, and she is once again taking on far too many subjects. As a result, she is using a time turner again. However, when Draco breaks it as she is using it, she is sent father back in time then she intended, to the Maruaders era.

**Comments:** I adore reviews. They are love. Give me reviews, and I give you cookies. Also, I don't have a beta. Want to better for me? Ask =D

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione hurried down the deserted corridor, muttering a string of French curses she had picked up one summer holiday as she grumbled about being late. Peeves had dumped something ghastly on her that refused to be cleaned by any spells, so the Gryffindor had had to rush back up to her dorm to get cleaned up and changed. As a result, she was running late for her transfiguration lesson.

Eyes on her feet as she rounded a corner, Hermione failed to notice the figure in front of her to step out of the way. The other seemed to be in the same situation, as they promptly ran into each other, resulting in Hermione landing on the ground with a quiet huff. The Gryffindor didn't bother to see who she had run into 'till she was standing and had brushed herself off. When she looked up, the only thing she could think of doing was groaning.

Draco Malfoy stood sneering at her as if she was a pile of… well, _something_ extremely revolting he had nearly stepped on. Shooting the Slytherin a glare, Hermione was about to step around him and continue on her way to class when Malfoy stepped in her way.

"Not so fast Granger. I want a word with you."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, before giving an exasperated huff and crossing her arms as she resumed her previous glaring. "Excuse me for my bluntness, _Malfoy_, but I really couldn't care less if you wanted a word with me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."

Hermione went to step around the blonde once more, but he grabbed her upper arm to prevent her from moving any further. He received a scowl in return as Hermione tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but he merely gripped onto her tighter. "I want the time-turner."

Hermione started suddenly at Draco's words, free hand instantly flying to where the time-turner rested beneath her blouse. A smug smile from Draco told her she had just confirmed to him its whereabouts. "How do you know about my time turner?"

Draco rolled his eyes, cocking a brow at her. "_Really_ Granger, if an idiot knew of the existence of time turners, he'd be able to guess how you get to all the classes on your absurd time table."

Hermione eyed the Slytherin for several moments in silence, finally coming to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. Even if he was the enemy, Hermione had to admit that Malfoy was intelligent – though not as intelligent as herself, of course. "What makes you think I'm about to give it to you, Malfoy?"

"I thought it was obvious. You _are_ aware that I can make your life extremely difficult if you don't, aren't you Mudblood?"

"And I'm sure you're aware that if you fall into the possession of said time turner, Malfoy, the ministry will make _your_ life extremely difficult, yes?" Hermione shot back, refusing to be affected by Malfoy's threats. Once again, Hermione tried to pull away, and failed. She didn't want to cause too much of a fuss, even though she could simply call out and Professor McGonogall would most likely hear from within her classroom. The sneer was still on Malfoy's face, and she felt a familiar anger bubble up within her.

"Not likely, Granger. The ministry had once again fallen in my families favour…"

Hermione scoffed, and acting on impulse, reached into her blouse and pulled out the time turner. Malfoy's eyes lit up as he saw it, and as he made to grab it Hermione gave it a careful flick, causing it to spin once. Her sight began to dim as the time turner worked its magic, but before Hermione was less then a physical mirage, Malfoy's hand was wrapping around the time turner. The Gryffindor gave a small cry as he jerked on it, causing the fine gold chain to dig into the back of her neck, but then his grip was loosening as she slipped into time. A distinguished crack echoed throughout the corridor as the Slytherin finally let go, and fear gripped Hermione as she realized what had happened. Having heard hundreds of time turners break, she was convinced that her own had just been broken.

**

* * *

  
**

Draco stared at where Hermione had been moments before with a sneer of distaste for several seconds before he realized he had a small shard of glass digging into his palm. Frowning, he instantly tugged the cause of a distant pain from his skin, throwing it over his shoulder as he tapped the wound while muttering a quick healing spell. As the blonde was replacing his wand in his robes, a rather worried looking transfiguration teacher stepped out of her classroom.

"Professor McGonogall," Draco said smoothly as he approached her. "Apologies for being late – Professor Snape kept me back for a little chat on my marks."

His charm floundered on the Professor as she looked to where Draco had been standing moments before. "Mr Malfoy, I expect nothing but the truth to come from your lips from now on. If I suspect differently, then I believe some truth serum will come into play."

The Slytherin arched a brow in mild surprise, never faltering in the mask he wore. "What in Merlin's name is wrong if you need to issue such warnings, Professor?"

McGonogall looked at the blonde sternly. "Mr Malfoy, did Hermione Granger just disappear via the use of a time turner?"

Draco ground his teeth. No matter what happened, they'd get the truth out of him some how – he might as well go with the flow. "Yes," he replied grudgingly, suddenly looking increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

"Shit. Mr Malfoy, kindly come with me to pay a visit to the headmaster." Without a second glance at the boy, McGonogall swept around him and began to walk briskly in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Draco gaped after her for a moment, having never heard the strict Professor swear and being rather unnerved by it. However, he recovered his composure before he lost sight of her, and hurried to catch up. He was in deep trouble now, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione groaned softly as the back of her head connected with a hard brick wall, and she waited until she was sure the world had stopped spinning around her before slowly cracking her eyes open. As she became aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was in the abandoned transfiguration corridor. Rolling her eyes at herself, the Gryffindor scrambled to her feet and tugged at her robes, slinging her bag back over her shoulder.

Everything seemed completely normal – the castle was silent excluding the gentle hum of hundreds of hushed voices in classrooms. Occasionally there was a pitch in the sound as a teacher spoke a little louder, or a girl shrieked with laughter as she fell victim to the playful pranks of friends. Sighing softly, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She had panicked for nothing – everything was perfectly fine. Glancing down, Hermione's relaxing thoughts froze as she realized her time turner was indeed broken.

Breathing in deeply before she began hyperventilating, Hermione tried to look at things from a logical point of view – after all, that was what she did best! Biting down on her lip, Hermione glanced about before deciding her best bet was to find the Headmaster – she prayed it was still Dumbledore, she didn't think she could handle anyone else. Releasing her pent up breath, Hermione began to walk along the corridor, moving as quietly as possible.

Unable to resist herself, Hermione peered into the transfiguration classroom as she passed, and was surprised to see Professor McGonogall standing before a class of attentive students. As light applause broke about as the Professor transformed into her typical cat. Hermione couldn't help the slight smile that ghosted over her lips – it was good to see something she knew well. The appearance of McGonogall also confirmed to Hermione that Dumbledore was Headmaster, as he had been the transfiguration professor before McGonogall.

Quickening pace, it took several minutes for Hermione to reach Dumbledore's study, and when she did, she realized she didn't have the password. The Gryffindor stared at the gargoyles hopelessly, and they stared right back until Hermione finally heaved a sigh and decided to beg entry from the stone structure. "You wouldn't happen to allow me entry if I said please and told you that its an emergency, would you?"

A stone eye swiveled round to look at Hermione, studying her for several seconds before replying with a simple 'no'. Groaning in frustration, Hermione racked her brain for something that could possibly be the password. She knew the headmaster was fond of muggle sweets, and so she began to list off every sweet she could think of, Hermione finally got a response at gobstones. Beaming to herself, Hermione called a quick "thank you" over her shoulder at the Gargoyle's as she dashed up the winding, moving stair case.

The door was ajar when she reached it, and the bushy haired witch knocked tentatively as she watched Dumbledore slowly lift his head, his surprise only thinly veiled. "Come in, Miss..."

"Granger," Hermione offered as she moved into the study and promptly sat in one of the plush chairs across from Dumbledore. "Hermione Granger."

"Ah, very well Miss Granger. Now, I hope you'll be willing to forgive my ignorance, but I'm afraid I do not know who you are," at this, Dumbledore rested his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands together and peering at Hermione intently. "This proves to be very odd, considering I know everyone, including the house elves, if only by sight."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I think I can give you an answer as to why that is, Professor." Without waiting for a reply, Hermione launched into a detailed description of what had happened, ensuring she didn't include anything that could give Dumbledore hints as to what occurred in the future.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Professor McGonogall was giving the gargoyle's the headmasters password when Harry and Ron slid round a corner, looking frantic as they jogged up to where their head of house stood, with Malfoy nearby.

"I take it you overheard me speaking to Mr Malfoy, boys?"

"What happened? Is Hermione alright? What'd you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry shot the Slytherin a glare at his last question, before returning his attention to Professor McGonogall.

"Miss Granger is perfectly fine. However, this needs to be reported to Professor Dumbledore, and then her parents will need to be informed. I suggest you two come up as well, I expect you'll want to know why we know that Miss Granger is alright."

Without waiting for a reply, Professor McGonogall stepped onto the winding stair case and hurried up it quickly, offering only a single knock on the study door before entering. Her expression was grim, mouth pursed into a thin line. "She's gone back, Albus."

Dumbledore's expression changed from surprise, to concern, then to relief quite quickly as McGonogall and the three boys sat down – two looking concerned for their friend, another looking concerned for himself.

"I was hoping fate would play itself out differently this time 'round. It seems I will get no such luck..." Dumbledore murmured to himself as he pushed away the parchment he had been reading.

"What to you mean, Professor? Did you know this was gonna happen, or something?" Of all three boys, Ron looked the most worried.

"I'm afraid so. Minivera, would you be so kind as to fetch Severus for me? I'll inform Lucius of the events myself." McGonogall nodded, rising from her seat and hurrying from the room.

"What does my father have to do with this, Professor?"

Dumbledore glanced over at Draco with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eye, "I'm afraid the most I can tell you is that your father is concerned because Miss Granger is currently speaking to me, in my office, in the year 1974. She'll be schooling for the next few months with all of your fathers and mothers, as well as Sirius, Remus and Peter, Harry."

"Hermione's going to school with my _parents?_"

Before Dumbledore could reply, Ron was voicing the question that had been nagging at him for several minutes. "Sir, you said you knew this was going to happen... so why didn't you warn Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled thinly. "That, Mr Weasley, is what I am about to explain to you. Now, one of the key things you need to understand is that time is not set in stone – what happened in the past can change, as well as the present and future. This is because life can have hundreds of different paths, and no one can know which one will occur. Even when a prophecy is made, it is only telling of one of the things that could happen.

Now, if Miss Granger's time turner had not broken today in mid use, what happened in the past would be wiped from the memory of those who experienced it. In other words, no one that went to Hogwarts during Miss Granger's stay in the past, would recognize her if they met her for the first time today. It also means that anything significant she did would not be in play anymore, and memories and situations would be altered. If you look in the trophy room now, you will find a small dedication to Miss Granger due to her bravery and intellect."

Harry and Ron shared a slight grin, before Harry piped up. "So she's in Gryffindor, then?"

"Of course not!" The croaking voice caused Ron, Harry and Draco to jump, looking about to see where the voice had come from. "Up here you idiots," looking up, the sorting hat was identified as the voices host.

"Then what house is she in?" Harry queried, while Ron muttered something along the lines of "probably Ravenclaw"

"Slytherin, of course."

"WHAT?" It wasn't just Harry and Ron that rose from their seats, gaping at the hat – Draco had joined them, his expression one of disbelief. "Why?"

"Well you can't expect a hat like me not to have some fun when the chance is offered, _really_."

"But she's a Mugglebborn," Draco spluttered, sinking back into his seat. However, the hat was silent from then on. Several moments later, there was a knock at the door and McGonogall and Snape entered – Snape wearing an unfathomable expression, while McGonogall couldn't seem to prevent the smile at her lips despite the situation.

"Wait," said Harry slowly, "this means she was at school with you to!" Snape merely offered a sneer in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dumbledore watched Hermione intently as she finished informing him of her situation, and though it didn't look it, his mind was in overdrive as he thought of how to help the Gryffindor in front of him. "Miss Granger, could I see the time turner please?"

"Of course," Hermione lifted the chain over her head, laying it in the headmasters hand gingerly to prevent damaging it further. Albus inspected it through his half moon spectacles, before finally pursing his lips and looking at Hermione.

"I'm afraid this isn't something that can be fixed in any short amount of time. Nor can we take another from the Ministry of Magic – as I'm sure you're aware, these are very dangerous times with Voldemort on the loose, and if anyone outside this school hears of you, you'll be in more danger then you need to be."

Hermione nodded slowly, unable to help but think that the danger she would be in here, couldn't be much worse to her time. "What will happen to me until it is fixed then, Sir?"

"You will continue your schooling as normal. I'll tell the staff and students that you are an exchange student. I will allow you to elaborate on the story – I trust your judgment on how to go about it. I see you are in Gryffindor, however you will need to be sorted again in order to continue the exchange charade. I'm sure you'll be put into Gryffindor once again, unless the hat sees something new in you."

Hermione nodded again, only more eagerly this time. She couldn't help but feel that little bit excited – if her memory was correct, she was about to start schooling with Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus. This alone was enough to lesson the loss and worry she was beginning to feel. "Sir, there's only one problem... I only have my wand, the clothes I'm wearing and a few school books... and I haven't any money on me."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he gave her a small, understanding smile. "Not to worry Miss Granger, we have a, uh... orphans fund we can dip into to assist you. It's currently the middle of the school day, so might I suggest you visit Diagon Alley now and get your supplies?"

"Oh, that would be ever so wonderful Professor. I can't thank you enough."

As Hermione finished speaking, Dumbledore took two spare sheets of parchment and tapped them each with a wand. One of these he folded and put in an envelope, as well as a key which Hermione assumed opened the orphans funds, and the other he simply folded. "Give the envelope to one of the Goblins at Gringotts – he'll give you a set amount, the other sheet is the books for every subject we offer here, you only have to buy the ones relevant to you. You should also have enough for clothes." Dumbledore once again smiled at Hermione, handing her the objects.

"Now, off you trot. Ask those serving at each shop to shrink your purchases for you."

Hermione bit down on her lip, holding back an excited grin as she stood, walked to the fireplace and reached for the pot which held the floo powder. As she did, Dumbledore noticed something. "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

Dumbledore gave a lazy flick of his wand, removing all traces of Gryffindor from Hermione's attire. "Best to blend into the past, rather then stand apart."

Hermione finally allowed the grin to break through, nodded once, and stepped into the blazing green flames of the fireplace.

Had Hermione not known she was in a completely different time period, she probably wouldn't have noticed the difference with Diagon Alley. However, she was well aware of her situation, and she could pin point many things different. Here and there she spotted a shop that appeared to be dedicated to the dark arts, which was rather surprising, and even Olivanders looked different, its paint not peeling, but appearing fresh.

Head turning left and right, Hermione felt as she did her first trip to Diagon Alley as she made her way to Gringott's. She was comforted to know that the wizard bank was not at all different to the one she was used to, and she glanced at the warning poem on the doors as she entered the cool marble building.

It didn't take Hermione long to find a free Goblin, and she handed the long fingered creature the envelope. It took a moment to read the letter, before calling over another Goblin who led Hermione through a set of doors and called up a cart from within the dark tunnel. As they entered the cart, Hermione learnt the Goblins name was Carlosphen, but not much conversation occurred between the two.

When they arrive at vault, Hermione stumbled when she got out of the cart – she had never been able to walk straight after riding in one. As Carlosphen opened the vault and entered, Hermione peered inside and couldn't help but gape at the amount of gold inside. The floor was completely flooded with coins, and the edge of it was just two feet from the door. Hermione estimated it was roughly four foot high. If she looked closely, she could also tell that it was extremely well set out so that there was always a pile of each gold type in reach.

Carlosphen's back was to her, so Hermione couldn't see put in the white pouch he carried, but when he came out of the vault and shut it securely behind him, Hermione nearly dropped the pouch when he handed it to her. Peeking inside, Hermione gasped at the about of galleons inside – she had never held so much money at one time, and she had never been one to lack money considering her parents were dentists.

The ride but up to the surface went quicker then on the way down, and as she emerged into the sunlight Hermione hurriedly tucked the bag of gold within her cloak, took out the list of supplies and began her shopping.

While Hermione was enjoying her shopping in Diagon Alley, Ron, Harry and Draco were being filled in further on Hermione's situation. Snape stood in a corner, looking very uninterested, while Minivera sat with the boys across from Albus, occasionally putting in her two pence. Half an hour had passed when suddenly the fire place burst into emerald green flames, and a tall, blonde haired man stepped out. Even if one didn't know the Malfoy's, they would instantly know that Lucius and Draco were father and son.

"Ah, Lucius, I'm glad you could make it so quickly." Albus smiled at the man, who simply nodded his head curtly in return.

"Dumbledore, Minivera..." Lucius glanced at the corner where Snape stood, and a smile curled at the death eaters mouth, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Severus... glad to know I'm not in this alone."

Snape sneered, but it was obvious there was a respect between the two. "How did Cissy react?"

Lucius gave a humorless laugh, the fact that they weren't alone momentarily forgotten. "How do you expect? Wants to see the girl as soon as she gets back, insists I bring her into our _home_." Lucius' upper lip curled slightly, and Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously. They would have continued their conversation had Draco not spoken.

"_Father_, what on earth is going on?"

Lucius ignored his son, instead he turned to Dumbledore. "How did it happen? You never did tell us that after she left."

"It was in your best interest, Lucius. Draco, I believe you have some explaining to do to your father. Harry, Ronald, I think its best you run along to the great hall – lunch will be served in five minutes." Ron's stomach emitted a soft gurgling sound in response, but both he and Harry and Ron were reluctant to leave. After a few moments, McGonogall shooed them away. As soon as Harry and Ron had left, along with McGonogall who had to check on her classroom, Lucius rounded on Draco.

"What on earth did you do, boy?"

Draco flinched as if struck by a physical blow. His father rarely used the look and tone he was using now, and never at the same time, so Draco felt he had every right to feel ashamed and frightened. Lowering his gaze, Draco murmured softly. "She bumped into me when she was using it, it broke when she fell over."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Draco, but didn't question him further, even though he knew the boy was lying. Lucius returned his attention to Dumbledore. "Is there _anything_ you can do to stop this?"

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye obviously pulling Lucius to the edge. "Lucius, you should know as well as I that nothing can change what has happened. At the time it was purely your judgment and choices, you will just have to learn to live with the memory. I advise you at least be grateful to your wife, for it sounds as if she's embraced the memory like a long lost friend – which, I suppose, it is."

Lucius scowled. "Fine. Good Day, Dumbledore. Severus, shall we speak in your office? Draco, go to lunch. I don't want to hear from you until I'm ready, understood?"

Draco nodded silently, hurrying out of the room. Severus and Lucius left soon after, but not before Severus and Albus had shared an extremely unusual look. It seemed they were both highly amused, and obviously suspicious. Had Lucius seen that look, he would have questioned the relationship of the two professors.


End file.
